Ünica
by Scarf of Colors
Summary: [AU. ShadAmy. Humor] Ella tal vez estaba algo loca... Pero a el le gustaba así.


_Holisss, ¿Como están? Espero que bien. Yo estoy bien. Aquí le presento mi nuevo -**y ****primero **- One Shot. Ya lo se, tengo que publicar el próximo capitulo de "**Fighters For The Freedom**", pero, se me ocurrió esto un día y lo escribí. Si no se nota **-Siempre**- es un intento de humor y romance. Espero que les guste. **Nos leemos abajo!**_

_**************Disclaimer:** Sonic team no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sega, Yuji Naka y los demás tipos que dirigen Sega. Si fueran míos Shadow estaría con Amy. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada, solo por diversión. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia._

_**Advertencias:** AU. Palabras cochinas XD._

* * *

**_Única_**

_By_

_Miss Cookies _

_"Capitulo Único"_

* * *

Ella es, como decirlo, un tanto **especial. **

Si, esa era la palabra más adecuada para describirla. La más cercana, al menos.

Era la única que lo había enamorado de esa manera.

Había tenido otras aventuras, pero nada pasaba de lo sexual. En cambio con ella, había algo que le atraía en ella.

Lo que le atraía, era simplemente que estaba **loca**. Para el todas las cosas que decía era completamente normal.

Le molestaba que sus amigos le digan que ella estaba loca. El solamente les decía:

** "No esta loca… solo ve la vida de otra forma" **

Y era cierto.

Todas las cosas que ella decía, eran completamente lógicas, **a su manera**.

Tal vez sonría como **maniática**.

Tal vez le decía las cosas** pervertidas que pensaba sobre el, sin pudor alguno**.

Tal vez ella si estaba algo **loca**.

Pero a el le gustaba** así**. No quería otra cosa.

-**¿Sabias que los chicos mayores son los más sexys?**- Le dijo eso un día. Ya que, el era mayor que ella, por 2 años.

**Amy Rose**, definitivamente era su tipo.

**Shadow The Hedgehog**, el chico más codiciado y deseado de la secundaria de Station Square, a quien siempre todas las chicas le perseguían por todos lados. Dicho de otra manera, le acosaban.

Pero el ya tenia una chica, a si que no le daba importancia al asunto.

_**·.·**_

Iba caminado por los pasillos de la escuela, teniendo cuidado de que ninguna de sus fans lo viera.

Hasta que la vio.

Amy Rose, una eriza de pelaje rosa y unos llamativos ojos verdes, que le encantaban. Iba vestida con el uniforme, y tenia colgado sobre su hombro, una mochila color celeste, -de esos celestes que te lastiman los ojos si te quedas mirándolo por mas de 15 segundos- llena de broches de distintas bandas de rock –de esas bandas de rock que parecen que le cantan al diablo. Según ella, le hacia dormir como un bebe-. Estaba distraída, mirando algo adentro de su casillero.

-**Hola Rose**- La llamo cuando estaba a su lado.

-**¡Hola Shady!**- Dijo en voz alta y se puso en puntillas de pie para abrazarlo por el cuello.

-**¿Sabias Shadow, que las cucarachas pueden sobrevivir sin cabeza por una semana?.**- El ya estaba acostumbrado a sus comentarios que no tenían que ver con nada.

-**Es interesante, un poco raro, pero interesante**- Le dijo calmadamente. Mientras caminabas por el pasillo hasta la salida, recibiendo miradas asesinas de sus fans hacia Amy, pero ella no le daba importancia, mejor dicho **no se daba cuenta**. Estaba tan distraída hablándole a Shadow que apenas se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El solamente escuchaba, algunas veces negaba o afirmaba con la cabeza. Según lo que ella decía.

_**·.·**_

Ella decía las cosas sin tomarle importancia al tema.

-**Soy adoptada, mis padres me abandonaron cuando tenía 7 años. Tengo miedo de pensar que ellos me odiaban. ****Me encontró Vainilla y me crió junto a Cream, como su hija. ¿Tienes algún chocolate?.**- Le había dicho un día mientras estaban en una mesa en el parque. Ella lo único que hacia era mirar aburridamente la lata de gaseosa que estaba frente a ella.

Lo impresiono como lo había dicho. Le había dicho su pasado, como si estuvieran hablando del clima.

_**·.·**_

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando su teléfono sonó.

Sabía quien era, estaba acostumbrado a que llamara a esa hora.

-**¿Ha pasado algo Amy?**- Pregunto al contestar.

-**Ehhhh… Shady ¿Golpee a Sonikku, que hago?.**- Le dijo. El soltó una carcajada en voz baja. Cuando logro calmarse un poco le pregunto

-**¿Por que golpeaste al faker?.**-

-**¡No se llama faker, se llama Sonic!.**- Le grito por teléfono, pero el sabia que a ella también le hace gracia que lo llame así.

-**Ok… ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?.**- Le volvió a preguntar.

-**Bueno te cuento… Es que Rouge, Sonic, Knuckles y los demás, me invitaron a una fiesta. Me divertí mucho bailando. Hasta que llego Scrouge con unas botellas de cerveza y esas cosas. Yo no bebí nada, ¿Sabias si bebes algo muy joven, te puedes morir antes?.**- Le empezó a decir Amy. Y como siempre, unos de sus interesantes datos.

-**Amy…**- Le dijo el, un poco impaciente, mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

-**Sigo… Todos bebieron. Luego se pusieron muy felices todos. Rouge puso música erótica, ya sabes, esa la que ponen en los ****stripers y se puso a bailar en un caño que había traído Espio de no se donde. Scrouge se saco toda la ropa, quedando solamente en ropa interior ¿Sabias que tiene unos boxers de ositos y tiene los abdominales bien marcados, los doce cuadraditos? Pero no te preocupes Shadow, tú los tienes mejor.**- Le dijo animadamente por teléfono.

-**Amy…**- Dijo con un pequeño gruñido. Enojado.

-**El feliz de Sonic me tomo de la mano y me condujo hacia el jardín de la parte de atrás de la casa. Me dijo que era muy bonita, no lo culpo soy bastante hermosa, y me trato de besar.**- Shadow volvió a gruñir por lo bajo. Un poco mas enojado.

-**Yo, por supuesto, me negué. El será el padrino en nuestra boda. Y le patee en su sistema reproductor**-

-**Amy quédate allí, enseguida te iré a buscar**- Le dijo mientras agarraba las llaves de su auto que estaban en la mesita de su sala, junto a un pequeño bol llenos de dulces que había dejado Amy. Siempre dice que hay que quitarle lo agrio a la vida.

-**Bien. Aquí te espero Shady**- Le dijo emocionadamente, y luego colgó.

Mientras Shadow se subía a su auto y ponía en marcha el coche, pensaba las mil y una maneras de golpear e/u/o insultar al faker.

**_·.·_**

Cuando llego a la casa de dicha fiesta, vio que Amy estaba sentada en el césped del patio delantero de esa casa, mirando las estrellas.

Salio del auto y camino hasta llegar enfrente suyo, dispuesto a levantarla.

Pero Amy fue más rápida y al llegar al lado suyo, dio un salto y lo abrazo por el cuello, mientras decía lo mucho que lo amaba.

-**¿Dónde esta el faker?**- Le pregunto apenas lo soltó.

-**Dijo que le dolían los huevos y que tenía que orinar. Así que se fue al baño. ¿Tanto te duelen cuando te patean ahí abajo? A las mujeres no les duele tanto…**- Empezó a hablar Amy.

Mentiría si dijera que la estaba escuchado.

Puso toda su atención en la manera en la que estaba vestida, lucia un hermoso vestido color verde muy llamativo, al igual que sus ojos. Muy ajustado para su gusto. Con un gran escote que marca sus bien y formados pe...

.

.

.

_**Mierda**_

.

.

.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido, al igual que el faker, al que todavía no se olvido que tenía que golpearlo.

-**Amy… yo…**- Le trato de decir.

-**Lo se… Shadow… lo se…**- Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y el sonrió.

.

.

.

_**Ella no necesitaba explicación alguna. **_

.

.

.

_**El no necesitaba dársela. **_

.

.

.

_**Ellos dos, se entendían el uno al otro.**_

* * *

_Holaaass de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado. Es un claro ShadAmy, mi pareja **favorita**. Es un gran universo alterno. Les aviso que en mis fics los personajes de Sonic, no están iguales que en la serie y/o videojuegos. Significa que tienen ropa normal y no tienen guantes -**creo que ya es demasiado obvio** **¿No?**_

_Les agradecería que dejaran reviews, tanto en este, como en "Fighting For The Freedom"._

_Bueno... todavía se me olvida algo ¿No?_

**_Miss Cookies_**


End file.
